


You Tease

by nevercomestheday



Category: Chris Farley - Fandom, David Spade - Fandom, Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF, Sparley - Fandom
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Secret Relationship, Slash, Sparley, Teasing, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David teases Chris, and Chris gives him a piece of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Tease

 Chris picked David up and carried him out of the hallway.  
"Chris, what the hell? I'm not a 2x4!" David was laughing, but trying to sound angry.  
Chris whispered in his ear, "I'm so sick and tired of watching you make eyes at me, and grab my hand when no one's looking, and that stupid thing you do when you bite your lip and look at me..." He was grunting as he adjusted his hold on David.  
"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" David's voice was low as they rounded the corner towards their shared office.  
"You're damn right I am."

Chris put David down next to the couch, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him hard, without a second thought.  
"Mm!" David tried to shout, surprised. Chris pulled back an inch, breathing heavy.  
"Shut up, David." He smiled at his friend and kissed him again, this time feeling David's arms reach up around his neck.  
Chris kissed David with an incredible fervor. He was so hungry for him. They'd kissed a few times before, but it had always been shy and innocent-like. It was always a little kiss while snuggling, late night "writing" curled up on their sofa watching the Tonight Show. Nothing like this had ever happened before, though David had always hoped for the day Chris would let go.

Chris was always so nervous about it, so shy and tender and worried about David's feelings. David had been teasing him a lot lately, and it had really started to get to Chris. Before he gave in, Chris, Adam, and David had been chatting in the hall near the writers' room. Every time Adam would look away, David would grab Chris's hand and squeeze it, or wink at him, or one time, very daringly, he pinched Chris's ass. It got to the point where David was making up phony reasons for Adam to look away.  
"Look, Adam, there's that picture of that sketch you did with Chris last season, remember? What was your character's name again?"

And Adam would look, and David would flirt with Chris. At first, Chris thought it was funny, and flirted right back, as he usually did. But as the conversation with Adam wore on, David turned it up a bit. He made things more outwardly sexual, teasing Chris. He would make little faces, bite his lip, bite the air, quietly growl, and at one point, gesture to Chris to come closer to him. Eventually, this wore away at Chris's patience and self-control, and he just picked David up right there and took him away. Had it gone any further, he wouldn't have even taken him to the other room. He was almost ready to push him up against that wall, right in front of Adam, and in front of all the pictures of hosts and sketches. He was frustrated.

That frustration definitely showed as he and David made out. Chris was grunting and biting David's bottom lip, pushing his tongue into David's mouth and forgetting his own name. He pulled back and started to bite David's neck.  
David had been whimpering the whole time, enjoying everything and somehow wanting more. He breathed a faint moan as Chris left what was sure to be a visible hickey on the smaller man's neck. David wasn't even thinking. He just wanted more of Chris.  
He pulled Chris back up to his lips, this time kissing back just as hard. Chris took this as a challenge, practically fighting David with his mouth. He then pulled back abruptly, a focused look in his eyes, and picked David up again. He sat down on the couch, pulling David into his lap, and resumed kissing him. David began to run his hands up under Chris's shirt to his back, digging his fingernails into his flesh. Chris shuddered and moaned into David's mouth.  
Chris rolled onto his back, pulling David up on top of him, never breaking the kiss. He ran his fingers through David's hair, grabbing at the back and pushing him in closer. One hand ran down David's back and began to lift his t-shirt. David immediately sat up on Chris's lap and pulled his shirt off, looking to Chris to do the same. Chris scooted back and sat up a bit, then pulled his shirt off over his head. David brushed the hair off of Chris's face and as he looked at him, bit his lip. Chris ran his hands up and down David's chest, then wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him back down.  
They continued to kiss like this for several more minutes, until finally David got up and started to pull his jeans down. He tossed them aside, and when he turned back to Chris, saw that he too was taking his pants off. Chris sat back up, pulling David back into his lap. David kissed Chris's collarbone, biting gently along it, working his way up his neck. He met his lips again, and Chris ran his tongue along the edge of David's bottom lip, inviting him to kiss deeper.  
David continued to kiss Chris, and as he did, he moved his hand slowly down Chris's chest. He moved down toward the waistband of his boxers, continuing down into his shorts until he reached Chris's member. He wrapped his fingers around it and began to move up and down, eliciting a moan from Chris as well as much less focused kissing.  
Chris decided to try and return the favor, though it was very difficult to focus on everything going on. He reached into David's shorts and began to stroke him, hearing David groan and start panting. He felt David begin to thrust into his hand, biting down on Chris's lip as he did so.  
He could tell David was getting close to finish, as was he. He slowed down just a bit, trying to time it so they could release at the same time. As he slowed down, David sped up his hand.  
"Chris," David half-moaned, "Chris I'm there." He gasped and whispered, "Oh my god, Chris..."  
The sound of David saying his name like that was just enough to send Chris over the edge. He came into David's hand, shuddering and panting, "Wow, Dave..."  
They both looked at each other, still shaky and out of breath. David smiled bashfully.  
"I should tease you more often."  
"Shut up, David."

 


End file.
